In an inkjet recording system, generally, expressive power of an image varies according to resolution.
Here, the term “resolution” means the number of dots included in a one-inch length. Therefore, the higher the resolution, the higher the density of dots is, so that a finer image expression becomes possible. On the other hand, the lower the resolution, the lower the density of dots is, which results in coarse image expression.
Now, in the inkjet recording system, when recording is performed at a constant timing (frequency), recording at high resolution makes a distance between particles (dots) of ink narrow, so that it is necessary to prevent dots from mixing with each other, thereby making a travelling speed of a material to be recorded low.
On the other hand, when an image is recorded at low resolution, a distance between dots becomes wide, so that the travelling speed of the material to be recorded can be made fast.
In recent years, in the inkjet recording system, a recorded material having high resolution is demanded. Therefore, an inkjet recording apparatus recordable at high resolution is focused on.
In the inkjet recording apparatus with a high resolution, however, even image data which can be recorded at low resolution is recorded at high resolution, so that a travelling speed of a material to be recorded becomes slow. As a result, there is such a drawback that productivity lowers.
On the other hand, an inkjet recording apparatus which has realized a printing mode where printing is performed at a high speed and at low resolution and a printing mode where printing is performed at a low speed and at high resolution is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). According to such an inkjet recording apparatus, it is possible to select the low resolution or the high resolution for each image data to perform inkjet recording.